


Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

If Sam had to choose one word to describe his archangel boyfriend, it would probably be "distracting".

Like right now, for instance, Sam is attempting to find out about some supposed lake monster and making a valiant effort to ignore the candy bouncing off the back of his head every minute or so.

He finally sighed and shut the book he was trying to read from.

"Gabriel, give me the M&Ms."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have no M&Ms on my person."

Sam turned around to face the archangel. He was holding a packet of Skittles.

Gabriel internally cringed at the bitchface Sam shot at him. "We can share my Skittles, though. But the purple ones are mine."

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned back around to find Gabriel already in his lap. "Don't they all taste the same?"

"You're still thinking of M&Ms, kiddo." Gabriel smiled and popped a purple Skittle into his mouth, holding the packet open for Sam.

Sam pondered for a moment and grabbed a red one.

"You know I have research to get done, right?"

"Uh huh."

"So you're just going to keep distracting me?"

"I'm gonna try my best." Gabriel smirked and kissed Sam before laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled in spite of himself and kissed the top of Gabriel's head. "I think I can handle that. I just need 10 more minutes, tops."

"Then we can have sex, right?"

"Yes, then we can have sex."

Sam put one arm around his archangel, reopened his book and pretend to not notice Gabriel's hand slowly working its way into his pants.


End file.
